Exauhstion
by SSOTVDG
Summary: The village of sterben has been plauged with a mysterious entity that has been stealing the souls of men throughout the small village. A challanged is issued for the retter stone, and if not completed, said searcher is never seen again.


My gods! I've been swamped with work! So, this is my new idea... riku X sora yaoi!! I finally got the intro/prologue typed up... I've only typed this up because ...well... that's what I'm doing: typing up all intro's/prologue's to all of my ideas... so yeah.... Vielen dank, dass sie so viel,und sie genieβen!

A thief in the night roams, stealing what he pleases, one problem, this same thief has been stealing for over a hundred years, and its always the same thing, the hearts of the boys of the village. Many believe the thief to be a phantom, but no one really knows. The woman of the village had been envious of the thief, who had stolen the hearts of their lovers, brothers and fathers. Tales of the thief had not surfaced, until one fateful night a few children found a mans body,his hearts torn from his body. After that, attacks began to become more frequent, the town becoming barren of men. About thirty years passed, the land was barren, no people dare lived in the ghost-like village. The village was inhabited once again, and earned its name by the couple that resided their as their twelve sons were found dead, one after the other. the village of Sterben(1), it was called. The tale of the village of Sterben traveled from the ghost-like land all across the world, but no one budged, the tale becoming a fairy tale for the children, but to the people of Sterben, the tale was as real as ever, the legend of the thief who stole boys and men's hearts still continuing, the torture of the thief done during every full moon.

The village people locked their doors, shut their windows and drew the curtains as the moon began to be seen. Everyone knew what was to come when a full moon had appeared in the sky, and every one knew what was to come. The village people would wake to find a boy or man missing from their bed, and a boy, father, or male relative would have a day to find the retter(2) stone, but no one ever did, the male sent to get the stone returned at sunset. The retter stone was said to be of the most beautiful stone, its crimson color could not be matched, just to look at it would make you feel envious. The retter stone was sought after many times, but in the midst of one particular night, when there was a new moon, a tale had wondered into the village of Sterben, that the retter stone was sacred, and only a true master could find and wield it to defeat the thief. This tale, in turn brought the village of Sterben many visitors, claiming to be masters, but once they they had entered the forest of the thief, they never returned. This, and only this was running through most villagers heads, for night was coming fast and the sun had completely set. The night of the full moon was one night the woman had to protect their family, their advantage being that they were in fact woman, and they would protect the men in their family with their life, but no one had ever caught the thief, or even seen it.

A cloaked figure walked the main street of the town, many women standing on their porches eying the suspicious figure, but the person did not move other than to walk. The figure walked onto the porch of the only inn in the town and pushed the heavy oak door open with ease, the door creaking as it opened further. The person undid their cloak and swung it upon a coat stand and walked to the clerk behind the desk. "One Room." The man revealed by the cloak was handsome to say the least, his his short brown hair damp from the drizzling rain outside. He was lean, yet muscular, his button up black shirt clung tightly around his torso, his black slacks fitting snugly against his waist and thighs. The old woman behind the desk stared at the man "Welcome to the village of Sterben, my good fellow. It would be wise if you turned back to the previous village." The man just stared at the woman "Sir, do you know what will await you if you stay?" the man grunted "A good night's rest." The woman laughed "Their is a thief in this town who likes to steal the men right out from under peoples noses." The man looked at the desk before him, then up at the woman "Please, The room key."The man placed a few bills on the counter, the woman shook her head and handed him a key "Room 7." The man nodded and turned to walk away, but stopped at the clerk spoke again "Poor thing, Such a good looking boy." the man grunted out a low half laugh and continued to walk down a long hall, stopping at his room. Upon entering the man looked around, and brought himself to the large bed in the middle of the room and flopped backward down onto the comfy mattress "Thief, come and get me."

Sterben- German word for death...er die

Retter [stone]- my friends and I had similar dreams with the word "retter" as something we had to find and variations as such.... so yeah... weird right?


End file.
